


Are You Drunk?!

by quaxon_holland



Category: Marvel
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaxon_holland/pseuds/quaxon_holland
Summary: Reader gets an early-morning visit from a drunk Tom Holland.





	Are You Drunk?!

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.1k

It was 2 A.M. Someone was banging on your door non stop, waking you from your deep slumber. You quickly jump up from your bed, grabbing the baseball bat that was hiding on the floor underneath. 

Walking to the door, you look through the peephole to find Tom … his curls were a mess and his eyes were laced with a red tint. He’d been drinking. 

You dropped the bat, opening the door. Tom’s face lit up. 

“[Y/n]! Darling! You’re awake!” He shouts, paying no mind to the rooms down the hall. 

“Tom! Quiet down. Are you drunk?” you hiss, pulling him into the apartment. His clothes reeked of alcohol and he looked exhausted. 

“Noooo I’ve only had a couple drinks! Say, that new club down the street is amazing you should go sometime!” Tom rambled, looking around the apartment, “Heyyy you got new chairs!” 

“No, Tom, I’ve had those since I moved here.” Fixing him a glass of water, you hand him some medicine, “Take this. Drink the water. There are extra clothes of yours in the top of my dresser. And you’re staying here for tonight, you’re too drunk to drive and be by yourself.” 

Surprisingly, Tom cooperates, taking the pills and chasing them down with water. “Fuck I’m gonna be so sick in the morning,” he groans, stumbling on his way to your room. 

Holding him up and helping him to your bedroom, you turn a lamp on so he can see. Tom accidentally opens the draw where all your lacy bra and pantie sets are, raising his eyebrows. 

“[Y/N],” Tom whispers, enamored by the beautiful garments in his hands, “These are … oh my.” 

You feel the heat rise from your neck to your ears as you snatch it from him. 

“Tom! Those are my underwear!” you snap, throwing them back in the drawer and grabbing his clothes for him, “Go change!” 

Tom laughs softly as he makes his way to the bathroom, stripping down and changing into fresh clothes. “I’m just saying, darling, I bet you look beautiful in those little lacy things.” 

You couldn’t help but feel your heart beat a little faster when Tom said that, but you knew he was drunk and it didn’t mean anything to him. 

“Yeah Tom, whatever you say bud. C’mon, let’s get you settled in. Do you have anything important to do tomorrow?”

Tom nods softly as he climbs in bed. “I have to go to set for Far From Home. But that’s at like 12, I should be good by then right?” 

“Only if you go to sleep like right now,” you reply, “I’ll be back in a sec.” You walk out to the main area of your apartment and relock the doors before heading back to bed. It was a good thing that Tom wasn’t a middle-of-the-bed sleeper, or else you would’ve been screwed. 

By the time you re-entered your room, Tom was already passed out, all snuggled up in the blankets and snoring quietly.

You give him a small smile and text Harrison in case he was worried; Tom is at my house. Getting his sober sleep. See you at set tomorrow. 

Harrison replies with a quick thank you, and you climb into your side of the bed. You set your phone down and plug it in just before Tom’s lean arm wraps around your torso and pulls you close. Tom was a cuddle bug, and you had to admit you adored it. 

________

The sun hits your eyes in the morning and you wake up to the smell of pancakes. Blueberry pancakes, to be exact. You look beside you and find Tom missing. His side of the bed is neatly folded, the corners of the sheets tucked in. 

Lifting yourself out of bed, you fix your hair and walk out to your little kitchen. “You’re up early,” you say with a yawn. 

Tom looks up from the skillet, giving you a smile. “Well, the medicine worked really well. I think from now on I’ll come to you when I’m drunk and need to get sober.” He chuckles, fixing plates of pancakes for both of you. 

“As long as it’s not at 2 A.M.,” you argue. 

Tom complies with a simple nod, taking your plates out to the little balcony you have at the back of your apartment. “Let’s eat out here, the weather is beautiful!” 

The two of you sit outside and eat silently for a few minutes, enjoying the sights and waking yourselves up more. 

“I meant what I said, y’know” Tom says, turning his eyes over to you.

“What do you mean, Tom?” Your heart was telling you what he was talking about, but you wanted to hear it from him first. 

“About you and your … undergarments. I bet you look beautiful. I didn’t just say that because I was drunk.” Tom’s voice is soft and caring, genuine. 

Your breath hitches in your throat and you sit there just looking at him for a moment before you speak. 

“I … Thank you, Tom. That means a lot. Really.” you say sincerely, giving him a soft smile. 

Tom’s alarm goes off for him to start getting ready to go to set, and he takes the dishes in, washing them and placing them back where they were. 

You walk Tom to your car once he’s got all his stuff together and drive him to the studio.

“Stay,” Tom says, looking over at you, “Please? I mean unless you had other plans, of course.” 

The agenda for the day runs through your head, consisting of absolutely nothing, and you give him a nod. “Alright, I’ll stay with Harrison.” you say smiling. 

Tom’s face lights up with joy and he jumps out of the car, running to your side and opening the door. 

“Come on, [y/n]! You’re gonna love the set.” he shouts, nearly dislocating your arm by dragging you inside with him. 

You let out a giggle, making him slow down to a walk. Your eyes wander around the entire set, tons of big walls and green screens set up everywhere. 

“Wow, this is amazing Tom,” you breathe out, spotting Harrison across the way. 

“Aye, Tom! They need ya now, mate.” Harrison shouts to the two of you, beckoning for you to come stand with him. 

Tom quickly sets his stuff down and gives you a hug. “Thank you, again. For everything,” he says into your ear. He plants a quick kiss on your cheek before running off to the makeup room to talk to the director. 

As you watch him go, Haz’s voice interrupts the silence. “I think he loves you, [y/n].” he says with a small chuckle. 

“Yeah, I think I love him too …”


End file.
